


Greedy

by sebos



Category: oneyplays, supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cannibal AU, M/M, Murder, SuperMega - Freeform, cannibal matt, oneyplays - Freeform, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebos/pseuds/sebos
Summary: Matt has to make a decision between his fucked up life style or his loving boyfriend that puts up with his shit.





	Greedy

Matt could feel those eyes watching him from across the bar. He could hear them calling to him, so he decided answer. It’s not like there was anyone else here that grabbed his attention so he figured he’d at least give it a shot. The boy got up from his stool at the end of the counter and prowled over to a seat not directly next to the offender but one over.

“Make him come to you,” he thought to himself. And soon enough the older man scooted over to the open stool next to Matt. Step one: gain their interest. He was a lot bigger than the scrawnier boy (who wasn’t) but he was almost twice his size, not that he cared, it was just more for him to enjoy. It was kind of dark where they were but Matt could tell the man had a darker skin tone; a light brown, like coffee with a little bit of creamer. The analogy made Matt smile to himself. The sudden smell of cigarettes wafted off the man as he leaned close to Matt, a scent he wasn’t unfamiliar with. 

“Hey so uh…come here often?” he stammered, avoiding eye contact with Matt who couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Matt flashed smiled. So he was one of those types, the big burly type that was handsome and intimidating but lacked self-confidence and therefore had a hard time initiating conversation let alone flirting. He found it endearing. 

“Actually no I don’t, but I’ve been pretty lonely lately so I thought I’d come here for a bit.,” he hoped that wasn’t too straight forward.

“You’re feeling lonely so you came here alone? Doesn’t that just double the loneliness?” Matt actually chuckled.

“Oh so you’re Mr. Funnyman huh?” he asked nudging the man’s shoulder.

“Actually my name is Julian but yeah I am kind of funny,” he said, actually making an effort to look Matt in the eyes this time. It was clear he was already getting comfortable and a little more confident. The slimmer boy reached a hand out and rubbed his new acquaintance’s shoulder, he felt him lean into it. Step two: initiate physical contact.

“That’s a hot name for a hot guy. I’m Matt. Now tell me Julian, has anyone ever told you that you have really nice brown eyes? Because I just can’t stop staring at them.” He moved his hand from Julian’s shoulder over to his jaw and ran his fingers along his beard. Matt would consider himself a fan of facial hair and boy did Julian have a lot of it.  
“Well yes in fact I’ve also been told I have really nice brown everything,” he winked and took Matt’s wandering hand and kissed it. Matt felt his heart beat faster. One second the man was using cheesy pickup lines and the next he was actually making Matt nervous. Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought. 

\-----

Forty five minutes and two rounds of drinks later the pair found themselves practically on top of each other. Matt was continuously laughing at everything Julian said and Julian sneaked in small pecks on his cheek here and there which made Matt blush like an idiot. Matt was tipsy but not enough to forget why he came here in the first place. Sometimes he wished he could let go and enjoy himself but he had obligations. The taller boy laced his boney fingers with Julian’s and offered his best smile. 

“Pardon me if this is a bit forward but would you like to-”

“Take you home and fuck you? Yeah I would actually.” Julian’s urgency made Matt choke on his drink. If there was one thing he liked it was modesty. 

“I was trying to be somewhat polite but yes,” Matt jumped down from his stool and started leading Julian out of the bar.

“We can go to my place, I can call us an Uber and…” Matt whipped around.

“No!” he could see the look of sudden panic in the man’s face. Shit. Don’t freak him out idiot this is going so well. Get closer, reel him back in. Matt stepped in and rested his arms over Julian’s shoulders. 

“It’s just that...I’d feel more comfortable at my place ya know? Is that ok?” He felt Julian rub his back in reassurance. 

“No that’s fine I get it. So, can we walk there or?” Matt sighed inwardly. Thank god.

“Yeah! It’s not far come on,” he took the bigger hand in his and led him down the dimly lit street. Step three: take them home.

\-----

“Ya know after you said you wanted to go to your place instead I got kind of scared,” Julian said, stepping through the doorway and taking his jacket off. 

“Oh yeah? Why is that?” Matt quipped, walking in behind him.

“Well because I thought you were some type of serial killer that lived in an abandoned building. But this place is actually kind of nice.” Matt froze. Haha yeah how crazy would that be? He shook it off and continued on. 

“Well, that’s quite the crazy imagination you got there,” he put both hands on either side of Julian’s face and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Anyway, I’m gonna go change into something…more comfortable,” the taller boy walked away towards the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Julian; being alone, started snooping around. He looked around the small apartment living room and spotted some picture frames on the bookshelf near the tv. Picking one up he saw one of the photos was of Matt and another man. The man was about the same age and had brown hair that was covered by a baseball hat and a scruffy beard. The two had their arms around each other so it was probably just a brother or something. Upon putting it back down Julian noticed something move out of the corner of his eye but he thought nothing of it. He decided to move onto the small kitchen space to snoop some more. On the fridge he saw a grocery list, nothing out of the norm except for the fact that it had two different forms of hand writing on it. Were there two people living here? A roommate maybe? Suddenly the thought of fucking Matt with someone else in the next room over made Julian all hot and bothered. At this point it felt like Matt had been gone quite some time and he had grown concerned. He made his way over to was he assumed was the bed room door until he noticed it was partly open. Matt did say he was changing didn’t he? It wouldn’t hurt to take a quick peek would it? Deciding to go through with it Julian gently placed his hand on the door and leaned in. He didn’t actually get to see anything before he felt a sharp jabbing pain in his neck. Everything went from blurry to black within seconds as he fell over. Step four: knock them out. 

“God how pathetic,” Matt grumbled as he bent down and yanked the syringe out of the man’s neck.

“They can never resist getting a quick look can’t they? And I thought he would be different,” he said, almost sounding offended. The boy put his hands on his hips and huffed. Now how was he going to transport this big boy?  
\-----

Matt heard a soft moaning coming from the table behind him. He turned around, cleaning off a pair of pliers with a rag he had stuffed in his transparent apron. He didn’t care so much about the cleanliness of his supplies he just liked the aesthetic of sterile stuff and the way it looked when it was splattered with fresh blood. The boy sat on the table next to the bigger man and smiled.

“Hey sleepy head. And before you ask, you’re in my storage room in my apartment garage. I turned it into my own little chopping room, cute right?” He watched Julian’s eyes as they went from groggy to confusion and then to fear as he tried to sit up but found he was strapped down naked to a plastic covered table, a piece of duct tape covering his mouth. He fucking knew it. Julian figured there was no point in screaming, Matt would only make fun of him and probably try to kill him quicker for being so noisy. The only thing he could think of was maybe trying to reason with Matt, try to talk him out of it. But first he needed this duct tape removed. 

“What? You’re not even going to try and put up a fight? You were so fun before what happened? Do you not know what’s about to happen?” Matt felt himself grow frustrated the longer the silence was between them. At this point Julian should be squirming as Matt threatened to rip him apart but instead the man just rolled his eyes. Without even thinking Matt ripped the duct tape off, the whole point of this was the fighting back and the pleas to stay alive. If he wanted silence he’d have been a butcher. 

“Say something asshole!” 

“Did you really have to get me naked? Couldn’t you just stab me and get it over with?” Julian asked, feeling especially exposed as he watched Matt’s eyes rake over him. Matt just chuckled and stood up, he set the pliers down on a rolling table and picked up a scalpel. 

“What you think I picked you for your personality?” he placed the tool in the center of the man’s abdomen. Julian couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride at the comment.

“Thank you, I’m gonna take that as a compliment,” he breathing hitched when Matt climbed on top of him. He couldn’t think of a worse time to pop a boner. Or maybe that would help him in this situation? He wasn’t entirely too sure. 

“Ya know, you’re such an interesting man Julian. It’s not often I actually enjoy talking with the guys I take home, and you’re handsome to top it off. It’s such a shame I have to kill you,” he purred. Julian started sweating as he felt Matt’s apron rub against his dick and the small knife press into his chest. 

“W-well you don’t have to kill me,” he tried but Matt immediately swiped down the expanse of the man’s chest down to his stomach. Ignoring the screams of agony Matt continued the banter.

“Mmm no I do actually, because you see..If I don’t kill you, I don’t eat, and that’s just no good.” Lanky fingers pulled a sharpie out of one of the pockets of the apron and started to dot lines along limbs. Places to sever Julian figured. Before Matt could hop off of Julian and continue he heard the door handle jiggle before the door slowly opened. The two of them froze as a figure appeared in the dimly lit storage space. From the shocked look on the boy’s face Julian thought maybe this was some stranger walking in on them? Maybe they would help him? Julian figured now was as good a time as any to start screaming. 

“Hey! Hey! Please man you gotta help me out here!” 

“Matt? What the fuck?” the other man was ignoring Julian, and he knew Matt’s name? The slender boy stuffed the scalpel back in his pocket and ran over to the other man and wrapped his arms around him.

“Oh hey baby what are you doing down here? Its late you should be in bed,” he ran one of his blood covered hands through his hair. Julian then immediately recognized the man from the picture he looked at in the apartment. He was no doubt Matt’s boyfriend. This was so fucked. The other man shoved his boyfriend away in disgust. 

“I was in bed until I fucking heard you come home,” he finally peered over at Julian laying on the table.

“Christ Matt look how big he is how did you even get him down the stairs? Unseen nonetheless?” 

“Ryan I-“

“No actually I don’t want to fucking hear it,” Ryan threw his hands up and backed away. He hated getting involved with his boyfriends “habit”.

“Baby I don’t understand why you’re so mad,” Matt was actually frantically trying to reach for Ryan but he wasn’t having it. 

“Oh really? Hey Matt, wanna tell me what day it is?” Matt stood there, confused.

“Its Friday wh- oh. Oh no baby its date night I forgot I’m so sorry,” he slid down on his knees and rested his head on Ryan’s thigh. 

“Fuck I’m such an idiot I-“

“Literally all I’ve ever asked of you is to keep this…” he motioned towards Julian, “out of the apartment and that one Friday a month we go out and just enjoy ourselves. I let it slide when you moved into the storage space because its closer but this is the second month in a row you’ve missed date night and honestly I’m getting sick of it.” Ryan was fucking furious and Matt felt tears well in his eyes. He knew he was the one entirely at fault but he couldn’t stand seeing Ryan upset and clearly heartbroken. He looked up at Ryan, eyes pleading.

“Daddy I’m sorry…” Ryan kneed him away.

“Don’t fucking give me that shit. You know what, I’m starting to think you like the guys you bring home better than me. Since when did you start getting them naked huh? Am I not enough for you you greedy bitch?” Matt opened his mouth to speak but Ryan just shook his head in disappointment.

“Whatever. Have fun with your new play thing I’m going back to bed.” Ryan left and shut the door behind him. Julian; having been silent the entire time, could feel the tension in the room still lingering. He didn’t dare say anything. Matt just stood there shoulders slumped and shaking. Was he crying? 

“Hey…” Julian tried but Matt whipped around to scream at him.

“Shut the fuck up! Look what you fucking did!” The boy grabbed a blade from the small table and pushed Julian’s head back with his other hand, holding the knife to his throat. 

“I’ve wasted enough time with you tonight by pretending to be interested and letting you drone on for forty five fucking minutes at the bar. What a waste of a fucking night.” Julian couldn’t get even one more word in before Matt slapped the duct tape back on his mouth and slit his throat. Step five: kill them. He let gravity do the rest as blood poured from the poor man’s neck. He didn’t even wait the courteous thirty seconds for him to bleed out and die before he started cutting along the lines he made earlier. He was a lot sloppier than he usually was and the smell of the blood was driving him crazy he just wanted to get this over with. It usually took two hours for him to chop, cut, and prepare every piece of meat into a neat little bag that was to be stored in the freezer but he managed to do it in a little under an hour. At least he had a good supply of food for a while. By the time everything was put away he was too tired to clean up so he just stripped off his bloody clothes, tossed them in a corner, and changed into the clean pair he kept on top of the  
freezer. Matt wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with his boyfriend but he was pretty sure that wasn’t going to happen now. He just really hoped he could make it up to him.

\-----

The tall boy frowned when he saw the piles of blankets on the couch with a little note on top reading: “Sleep on the couch asshole.” Fuck Ryan was really mad. But Matt didn’t let this deter him. He crept over to the bedroom door and knocked, the lights were off and there was no answer so Ryan was probably asleep, or at least pretending to be. He pushed the door open and tried his best to stay quiet as he crawled into bed next to his boyfriend. 

“I know you’re not asleep, I know what your breathing sounds like when you’re asleep,” he said quietly.

“That’s really fucking creepy you know that? And the fact that I find that endearing is kind of fucked up,” Ryan murmured, his face buried in his pillow. That made Matt smile a little, he knew Ryan was still mad at him though and he wasn’t off the hook. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. For everything, I really am,” he tried to scoot closer but Ryan just moved over more.

“Well sorry isn’t going to cut it,” Ryan huffed. Matt just frowned. Then he decided to try what usually helped when they fought. He ran his hands down Ryan’s back and down to his boxers, then he reached around and slipped his long fingers under the elastic waistband. Ryan’s breath hitched but he didn’t say anything, he was trying to pretend not to like it. Matt continued and pulled the boxers down just below Ryan’s cock.

“I’m so sorry baby. I’m sorry for missing date night twice.” He kissed the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry for involving you in my gross habit.” Ryan turned so he was facing his boyfriend and Matt kissed him slowly while taking his cock in one hand. 

“And I’m sorry for making you feel like I don’t love you.” Another soft kiss made Ryan melt in Matt’s hands. Matt always acted like the needy one of the two but really it was Ryan who loved having all the attention on him. The kiss got heated when Ryan let himself go and forced himself onto Matt. He bit and sucked Matt’s bottom lip and rolled into the hand that was pumping his dick. The taller boy kissed his boyfriend again before moving down to his neck and immediately biting down.

“Ah fuck~,” Ryan moaned, putting one hand on Mat’s ass the other on the back of his head to pull his hair. He stopped when he felt something slick and wet on his hand. He quickly sat up, pulling away from Matt. He pulled up his boxers and turned on the light. Ryan looked down at his fingers that were now coated with blood. Matt looked at him in horror. 

“Ryan I-“ He was cut off by Ryan glaring at him. He’s never seen him so angry before, it made his chest hurt.

“You need to make a fucking decision right now Matt. It’s either me, or them,” he lifted up his hands for Matt to see. He felt like he has just been punched in the stomach he felt so awful. He honestly has no idea what to say to make this situation better. He was a selfish piece of shit and honestly Ryan was too good for him. He didn’t deserve him but he needed him, he knew if they were to break up he’d never feel whole  
again. He wanted to throw up. Matt just couldn’t give up killing though. He killed and ate people that was his way of living, he couldn’t just stop. Not even for Ryan, but he needed to come up with a compromise or something. But right now he needed to answer Ryan because he was seconds away from throwing Matt out onto the street. He sat up and moved over to the edge of the bed where his boyfriend was standing.

“Of course I choose you Ryan, and I always will,” he took the bloody hands into his. He could tell Ryan wanted to pull away, and he saw tears in his eyes. God this fucking sucked, knowing that he alone made Ryan feel this way made it worse. 

“I’ll choose you over some random pieces of meat any day. It’s just that it’s something I have to do and I know that you know that. I’ll come up with something, I don’t know what yet, but I promise I won’t let it come between us ever again.” From the look of his face Matt could tell he was thinking it over. In reality it sounded like a shitty empty promise, one he’s heard before. But if he didn’t love Matt and keep him in check, who would?

“You promise?” Matt nodded.

“I promise. I love you so much.” He pulled Ryan closer so he could put his arms around him and kiss him. 

“I love you too,” he said into Matt’s neck who already started snaking his hand down to Ryan’s cock again. Still a little angry and wanting to take control, Ryan pushed Matt over on the bed and onto his back to which Matt just accepted. Knowing exactly what he wanted, Matt pulled both their boxer down and took their cocks in his hand. Ryan nipped at Matt’s neck, undoubtedly marking him which he always did when Matt spent the night with the boys he killed. He was possessive as hell and it turned Matt on. After just a few minutes of rutting against each other, Ryan biting the shit out of him, and Ryan grunting in his ear, Matt came immediately. Ryan was still going strong but he was close. Then it was Matt’s turn to bite, except with his teeth it actually fucking hurt which Matt actually learned that Ryan liked. A lot. He bit his collar bone and his shoulder and pretty much any part of his body he could access too while he continued to stroke them both off. He nibbled Ryan’s ear and moaned, 

“Come for me daddy.” A few more pumps and Ryan was done. He blew his load all over Matt’s hand and their stomachs, moaning his boyfriend’s name. While they both tried to steady their breathing Matt held Ryan’s face in his hands and kissed him. He couldn’t get enough of the feeling of those soft lips on his. Ryan looked up at him.

“If you got blood on my mouth I’m going to fucking kill you.” Matt just laughed and pulled the bigger boy in close, hugging him. They both groaned at the sticky feeling of both cum and blood on their bodies, but secretly Matt thought it was really hot.

**Author's Note:**

> rlly loosely based on the au made by http://memeepiccc.tumblr.com/
> 
> i realize now that its mostly a serial killer au with hints of cannibalism and its angsty and shitty thats because im a fuckin idiot so im sorry about that :,)  
> im all about cannibal aus tho so ill probably write more hooooo  
> also writing porn is boring and im bad at it 
> 
> drop some requests over on my tumblr if u want  
> https://pwssyboy.tumblr.com/


End file.
